


Доктор, а не семейный консультант

by allayonel



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:45:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allayonel/pseuds/allayonel
Summary: Доктору Маккою приходится объяснить Споку некоторые факты о жизни, информацию о которых тот не может почерпнуть из официальных источников.Translation into Russian "Doctor, not relationship counsellor" by janice_lester.Перевод на русский фика "Doctor, not relationship counsellor"  janice_lester.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Doctor, not relationship counsellor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375974) by [Janice_Lester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janice_Lester/pseuds/Janice_Lester). 



"Придётся сказать пару ласковых этому невнимательному хобгоблину", – мрачно думал Боунс, вкалывая лейтенанту Ухуре полный гипошприц с составом, который должен был позволить ей продержаться смену, исполняя свои обязанности. Или хотя бы добраться до мостика без риска врезаться во что-нибудь по дороге. Создавалось впечатление, что подобное с ней происходит уже не первый раз.  
– Спасибо, док, – сказала Ухура, вставая с биокровати. Она слишком поторопилась, и ему пришлось её притормозить.  
– Подожди немного, девочка. – Он осторожно, но непреклонно уложил её обратно на кровать. – Я свяжусь с мостиком и скажу, что ты задержишься на десять минут, хорошо?  
Она покраснела. Боунс вздохнул и потёр лоб.  
– Я не буду говорить им – почему, ладно? Если кто-нибудь спросит, то ты тут из-за денебианской драконьей оспы, а у меня очередь.  
Она благодарно кивнула и заметно расслабилась.  
Боунс отложил гипошприц, подошёл к интеркому в дальнем углу и раздражённо вдавил кнопку вызова.  
– Мостик?  
– Мостик слушает. Это Джонсон.  
– Это Маккой. Лейтенант Ухура опоздает на несколько минут. Беспокоиться не о чём, но вам придётся задержаться, пока она не появится, хорошо?  
– Без проблем, сэр.  
Боунс оглянулся. Лейтенант откинулась на кровати и, похоже, не обращала внимания на то, что он делает. Он понизил голос.  
– И ещё, скажите коммандеру Споку, чтобы он подошёл ко мне, как только сможет, ладно?  
– Да, сэр.  
– Конец связи.  
  
***  
Только оставшись один на один с вулканцем в маленьком кабинете, Боунс осознал, что понятия не имеет, как завести разговор на столь щекотливую тему с тем, кого по жизни даже на стаканчик виски не уговоришь. Он прислонился задницей к столу и окинул Спока внимательным взглядом.  
– Садитесь.  
Спок поднял бровь, словно отмечая командный тон доброго доктора, но сел, элегантно сложив руки на коленях и глядя на Боунса с выражением раздражающего терпения на лице.  
– Короче так, разговор этот никому особенного удовольствия не доставит, но, боюсь, моё положение обязывает… поднять некоторые важные вопросы, мистер Спок. Это касается лейтенанта Ухуры.  
Спок слегка побледнел, а его заострённые уши стали пастельно-зелёными.  
– То, что вы вытворяли прошлой ночью, сделало её этим утром нетрудоспособной, и ей потребовалась медицинская помощь. Понимаете? Вы её основательно замучили, и это уже не в первый раз. Это неприемлемо, и я должен буду обсудить ваше поведение с капитаном, если подобное не прекратится.  
Выражение лица Спока было в тысячу раз более понятным, чем обычно. Он выглядел смущённым.  
– Я полагал, что семичасового сна вполне достаточно для земной женщины.  
– От семи до девяти в среднем, – автоматически поправил Боунс, – хотя у каждого по-своему. Но тут проблема не в недостатке сна. Вы физически её заездили, Спок. Чтобы восстановиться после такого, нужно больше, чем просто выспаться.  
– Я… – Спок сплёл пальцы лежащих на коленях рук, – прошлой ночью я провёл с лейтенантом три целых пять десятых часа. Мы не делали ничего такого, что являлось бы тяжёлой нагрузкой для жителя Земли, насколько я могу судить.  
Доктор собирался смутить этого мерзавца. Обычно, дразнить его было весело, но не в этот раз. Не тогда, когда речь шла о его работе.  
– Секс это нагрузка, Спок. Особенно, когда его слишком много.  
Спок уставился на левый ботинок Маккоя.  
– Мы вступали в сексуальные отношения дважды за ночь. Это слишком часто для Ниоты?  
– И только? Ничего больше не было?  
Вот теперь стало отчётливо видно, что Спок залился краской.  
– Во время… восстановительного периода я был, естественно, не в состоянии продолжать… получать удовлетворение. Однако я мог переживать оргазмы Ниоты через телепатическую связь.  
– Конечно. – "Хоть какое-то начало", - подумал Боунс. – И вы приложили все силы, чтобы она кончала снова и снова в течение оставшихся трёх целых и пяти десятых часа, я вас правильно понял?  
Спок посмотрел на него, но только потому, подумал Боунс, что нет смысла удивлённо поднимать брови, когда собеседник этого не видит.  
– Лейтенант Ухура ни в коей мере не возражала против процедуры.  
– Ну конечно не возражала, ты, лепрекон костлявый… – Боунс заставил себя успокоиться. – И сколько именно раз она не возражала?  
Повисла короткая пауза.  
– В общей сложности, Ниота испытала двадцать три оргазма, не считая тех, что не стоили серьёзного внимания.  
Боунс с трудом подавил смешок.  
– А учитывая их?  
– Тридцать семь.  
– Понятно. – Он легко мог представить, как всё это было. Тёмная кожа рядом с бледной, сильные бёдра плотно прижимающиеся к заострённым ушам… – Впечатляюще, Спок, я уверен, что леди считает тебя богом секса. Но тебе следует отложить подобный секс-марафон до увольнительных, понял? А пока обходиться более разумными цифрами.  
Спок глянул неуверенно.  
– Пятнадцать? – предположил он, и Боунсу показалось, что в его голосе слышна надежда.  
– Спок, многие женщины считают счастьем, когда получают один-единственный оргазм, проведя ночь с грубым животным, в которое часто превращается мужчина. Три будет прекрасно. Почему бы не остановиться на пяти, что по моему скромному мнению, уже переходит в область сверхчеловеческого? Если наутро не будет никаких болезненных последствий, можешь попробовать снова по нарастающей, пока не найдёшь удачный баланс между собственной жадностью и её возможностями.  
Спок нахмурился.  
– Вы уверены, что землянки…  
– Спок. Я доктор. Верь мне.  
  
***  
На следующее утро лейтенант Ухура снова появилась в медотсеке. И хотя она контролировала выражение лица, её глаза сияли. Она крепко обняла доктора и дрожащим шёпотом сообщила, что загрузила в репликатор рецепт запечённого сома специально для него.  
Боунс поздравил себя с хорошо проделанной работой и остаток дня провёл, пытаясь избавиться от ворчливой зависти к сексуальной жизни лейтенанта Ухуры.


End file.
